Preparing, transporting, and delivering beverages often requires utilizing multiple tools, containers, and various other cumbersome resources. For example, beverage preparation may include the addition of flavor or added nutrition to the beverage by infusing or mixing ingredients, which may require using multiple implements as well as multiple containers suitable for the various preparation tasks. Such containers, however, may also be limited in convenience and versatility with respect to transporting and delivering the beverage. Preparation, containment, transportation, and delivery of the beverage may be further complicated when there is a need to bring the beverage to or maintain the beverage at a desired temperature. What are needed are systems and apparatuses to provide convenient preparation and containment of beverages as well as transportation and delivery of the beverages.